Sweet Sensei
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Seharusnya sejak dulu aku menyadarinya. Walau bagaimanapun, Kakashi-sensei adalah guruku. Selamanya akan tetap begitu bukan? / Enjoy! Read n Review please!


**Sweet Sensei**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, jika kau ingin pergi kuliah, biar kuantar saja!"

"Terima kasih, Deidara-_kun_. Tidak usah. Hari ini aku tidak ada kelas. Lain kali saja ya!"

Aku, Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Aku bekerja _part time_ di sebuah kedai sake di Konoha. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa saja yang menjadi pelanggan disini.

_Yeah,_ kebanyakan adalah laki-laki, baik yang masih muda sampai yang sudah lanjut usia. Di belakang kedai ini terdapat onsen untuk para pengunjung. Namun kedai ini tidak melayani 'wanita malam'.

Sebenarnya kepala sekolahku melarang kami untuk kerja _part time_. Dia mengatakan jika kerja _part time_ tidak baik untuk kehidupan kami sebagai pelajar. Beliau takut jika nilai pelajaran kami akan menurun. Namun apa boleh buat? Jika aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak akan hidup dan bersekolah. Aku sudah hidup sendiri sejak Ayah dan Ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Perusahaan Ayah kini diambil alih oleh Paman. Sudah setahun yang lalu Paman mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri.

Kedai sake ini pun tidak menerima pelayan yang masih berstatus siswa SMA sepertiku. Maka dari itu, aku membuat usiaku 3 tahun lebih tua. Memang berat memainkan peran pembohong seperti ini. Namun kini semua itu sudah seperti kewajibanku.

_"Irasshaimase!"_

Aku lihat Deidara-_kun_ sedang menyambut beberapa tamu yang berkunjung. Namun seseorang di kerumunan itu membuatku tercengang. Wali kelasku..

Kakashi-_sensei_.

Aku harus berhati-hati supaya Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak melihatku. Jika tidak, aku akan berhenti sekolah dan berhenti bekerja.

"Hei, kau pelayan disini?"

Ah, gawat!

Kakashi-_sensei_ memergokiku!

Aku segera berlari menuju dapur. Namun sialnya aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

"Kau cantik sekali. Apa kau pelayan disini? Kau harus melayaniku di tempat lain," ucapnya ngawur. Dia menahan kedua tanganku. Mendorong tubuhku ke dinding sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, Tuan!"

Laki-laki ini semakin menjadi. Dia berusaha menciumku. Namun aku mencoba memberontak, tapi tak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hei, dia milikku! Kau cari saja yang lain!"

Orang itu menyelamatku. Namun sayangnya dia adalah.. Kakashi-_sensei_.

Tapi untung saja laki-laki tadi pergi.

"Hei, bukankah kau muridku? Haruno Sakura?"

Aku tidak dapat berkutik. Aku sudah ketahuan.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sakura? Bukankah sekolah sudah tegaskan jika siswa dilarang bekerja _part time_?"

Aku sampai merinding karena berhadapan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Tubuhku sangat lemas rasanya. Aku hanya diam sambil terisak.

"Sakura, jawab!" tegasnya.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik jika sedang khawatir. Kakashi-_sensei_ terus menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Tatapannya membuatku seperti terhipnotis untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara air yang terasa hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ini semua karena pamanku! Jika tidak karena dia, aku tidak akan bekerja. Jika aku berhenti bekerja, aku tidak akan bisa sekolah dan hidup!" ucapku sambil terisak.

Rasanya sedikit lega saat mengatakannya pada Kakashi-_sensei_. Entah mengapa..

"Lain kali, jika kau bekerja bilang padaku."

Sejenak Kakashi-_sensei_ terdiam. Sementara aku masih mencerna ucapannya. "Mulai saat ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerja. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian di malam hari. Banyak orang-orang jahat di luar sana!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ memperbolehkanku bekerja _part time_. Dan dia juga peduli padaku.

Sepertinya aku menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_.

Entah mengapa, secepat itu aku mengaku pada hatiku jika aku menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_.

.

Walaupun aku bekerja _part time_, aku tidak melupakan tugas-tugasku sebagai seorang siswa. Aku tetap harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah memperingatkanku. Jika nilaiku turun semester ini, dia tidak akan memperbolehkan aku bekerja _part time_ lagi.

"Permisi, _Sensei!"_ ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Aku meliat beliau sedang mengkoreksi tugas-tugas kami.

"Masuklah, Sakura!"

Aku memasuki ruangan Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku segera meletakkan beberapa jilid proposal tugas kami.

_"Sensei,_ aku ingin mengantarkan tugas proposal minggu lalu."

Di dalam proposal ini aku menyelipkan secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan '_Hari ini kerjaku selesai pukul 11 malam_.' _Yeah,_ rasanya antara aku dan _Sensei_ ada sebuah hubungan khusus, namun tidak kami pikirkan.

Kakashi-_sensei_ menatapku saat membaca surat kecil itu. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan dia juga tersenyum.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu tidak tampak secara langsung karena tertutupi maskernya. Namun aku yakin beliau pasti tersenyum.

.

Malam ini ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ benar-benar menjemputku.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Aku berlari kearahnya. Aku sangat senang jika berada di dekat Kakashi-_sensei_. Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku hanya mengangguk dengat semangat. Kakashi-_sensei_ kemudian mulai berjalan. Aku segera mengikuti langkahnya dan menyejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

_Dekat dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, banyak meninggalkan hal-hal positif dalam diriku._

Malam bulan November memang sangat dingin. Aku lupa membawa syal tebalku. Sejak keluar dari kedai sake, aku mulai terserang flu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membawa syal?" ucap Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Aku lupa!"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-_sensei_ melingkarkan syal abu-abu yang dipakainya di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Kakashi-_sensei_ mengalir melalui syalnya. Aku cukup terkejut saat Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum setelah itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kami kembali berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar yang ditutupi salju putih.

Lagi, aku berpikir jika aku dan _Sensei_ mempunyai hubungan.

"Sakura.."

Aku menatap mata Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sayu. "Ada apa, _Sensei?"_

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Sepertinya Guru BK melihatmu bekerja di kedai sake."

"Apa? Anko-_sensei_?"

Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya diam. Itu pertanda jika Kakashi-_sensei_ menjawab 'iya'.

"Ah, tolong Kakashi-_sensei_ urus itu ya!" pintaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh? Ayolah, _Sensei!_ Aku mohon!"

Antara aku dan _Sensei,_ ada saja hal-hal yang membuat kami menyatu.

.

Hari ini aku sengaja pulang agak lambat. Aku mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku sengaja mengikutinya karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama bersama Kakashi-_sensei_.

Namun pelajaran tambahan itu dimulai 30 menit lagi.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ino menghampiriku. Dia adalah teman sekelasku.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Apa kau mau kerja _part time_?" bisiknya.

"Kerja? Kerja apa?"

"Kita hanya menemani orang kencan. Satu jam dibayar 3000 yen," ucap Ino.

Aku sedikit ragu akan tawarannya. Apakah Kakashi-_sensei_ masih mau menjemputku pulang kerja? Tapi bayarannya sangat tinggi, 3 minggu upah kerjaku.

"Apakah berbahaya?" tanyaku polos.

"Jika bahaya, kita langsung kabur. Upahnya di bayar dulu sebelum kencan. Jadi, aman-aman saja!"

Maksudnya apa pekerjaan yang dikatakan Ino? Aku tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar mengagetkan kami dari belakang.

"Apa yang berbahaya?"

Kami berdua tercengang. "Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Tubuh tegap Kakashi-_sensei_ membuatku semakin sedikit takut.

"Kalian mau kerja?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan nada mengerikan.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku melihat kearah Ino. Namun Ino sudah lari. Kemudian aku kembali menatap Kakashi-_sensei_. Dia tidak tampak sangat marah. Mungkin hanya sedikit kesal.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka!"

Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung pergi. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_ baru saja.

Kakashi-_sensei_ mengkhawatirkanku?

Rasanya ada yang hangat di wajah ini. Membuatku semakin yakin jika Kakashi-_sensei_ juga menyukaiku.

"Sakura, ayo! Sebentar lagi pelajaran tambahan akan di mulai!" ajak Tenten. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk.

"Iya!"

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di tengah ruangan. Sebenarnya pelajaran tambahan ini adalah pelajaran bagi siswa yang nilainya rendah pada pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_. Bukannya aku bodoh, namun sudah aku katakan tadi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Selamat siang!" ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ saat memasuki ruangan. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihatku. Namun secepatnya dia berusaha normal kembali.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku senang bila melihat Kakashi-_sensei_.

_Semakin lama, semakin dekat jarak antara kami. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir._

.

Pagi ini beberapa siswa di panggil oleh guru BK, Anko-_sensei_. Kabar yang kudengar, mereka ketahuan bekerja _part time_. Bahkan salah satu temanku yang juga ketahuan, Ino, terancam di keluarkan dari sekolah. Namun sampai saat ini aku belum menerima panggilan. Semoga saja aku tidak terpanggil Anko-_sensei_.

Beliau adalah orang yang keras kepala. Siswa-siswa sangat takut jika bermasalah dengannya. Jangankan untuk bermasalah, menyapanya pun kami tidak berani. Dia terkenal sebagai guru yang paling _killer_ di sekolah ini.

"Aku takut sekali jika aku terpanggil juga. Aku pernah melihat Anko-_sensei_ makan ramen di kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat aku bekerja!" ucap Naruto resah.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita kan bekerja _part time_ karena ada alasannya. Lagi pula sekolah kita tidak terganggu kan?" timpal Shikamaru yang juga ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Yeah, tentu saja nilai sekolahmu tidak terganggu. Kau kan jenius. Sedangkan aku?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kau idiot!" sahut Tenten.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah kesalnya. Rasanya lucu sekali wajahnya itu. Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sang ketua dewan siswa datang ke kelas kami, Gaara. Dia membawa secarik kertas. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak tenang, membuat semua orang tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Nama-nama yang aku sebut, harap menemui Anko-_sensei_ di ruangannya segera. Dia tidak akan menunggu lama atau kepala kalian akan dia tebas!" Walaupun suara dan raut wajahnya biasa saja, namun kata-katanya membuatku merinding.

Jangan-jangan namaku juga ada di daftar itu..

"Shion!" sebut Gaara. Semua mata langsung menatap Shion yang kini sedang mengumpat.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nara Shikamaru! Tenten!"

Aku sudah keringat dingin. Sudah hampir 10 orang siswa yang dipanggil. Namaku belum juga disebut. Semoga saja tidak disebut!

"Dan yang terakhir, Haruno Sakura!"

Mati aku!

Kami yang terpanggil langsung menuju ruangan Anko-_sensei_. Kebanyakan dari kami sudah gemetaran karena ketakutan. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah seperti ini, apa lagi berhadapan dengannya nanti.

"Apa yang akan terjadi nanti ya? Takut sekali!" gumam Naruto. "Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika kepalaku ini di tebas Anko-_sensei_!" lanjutnya.

"Jangan membuat suasana menjadi seram, Naruto!" gerutuku. Naruto malah tertawa cekikikan.

"Hei, mengapa Kakashi-_sensei_ juga ada di ruangan Anko-_sensei_?" ucap Tenten saat mengintip di jendela ruangan Anko-_sensei_.

Kami semua ikut mengintip. Tampak Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Anko-_sensei_ sedang duduk berhadapan sambil berbicara. Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tahu, setiap malam kau selalu menjemput Haruno di kedai sake. Aku juga sering melihatnya disana. Dia bekerja disana kan?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ pada Kakashi-_sensei_.

Namun Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa, Kakashi? Apa kau menaruh hati pada gadis itu?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ lagi.

Pertanyaan itu..

Aku sudah menunggu jawaban Kakashi-_sensei_. Apa dia menyukaiku?

Namun lama kami menunggu dia tidak menjawab.

"Jawab, Kakashi!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Haruno Sakura dan yang lainnya adalah muridku. Muridku yang sangat aku banggakan. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin mereka terluka. Mereka, dan juga Sakura adalah muridku."

Seharusnya aku sadar!

Seharusnya sejak dulu aku menyadarinya. Walau bagaimanapun, Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah guruku. Selamanya akan begitu. Tidak pantas seorang guru bersama muridnya kan?

Seharusnya aku tidak berharap padanya seperti ini!

Sangat menyakitkan!

"Tapi caramu memandang Sakura itu berbeda! Bahkan kepadaku dulu."

Dulu?

"Anko, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Hanya sebagai sejarah! Hari ini adalah anugerah. Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. Lupakanlah!"

Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka?

_Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan pernyataan yang Kakashi-sensei ucapkan. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya._

.

"Sakura, antarkan pesanan di meja nomor 13!"

"Baik!"

Setelah mengantar pesanan terakhir ini, waktu kerjaku habis. Setelah ini aku dapat pulang dan beristirahat.

"Sudah, Deidara-_kun_. Aku pamit pulang!" ucapku sambil berlalu.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu!"

Aku menoleh.

"Apa kau mau aku antar pulang? Jam kerjaku selesai 5 menit lagi," tawar Deidara-_kun_.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Deidara-_kun_. Selamat malam."

Aku ingin sendiri, untuk saat ini. Ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_ tempo hari masih membekas dalam ingatanku dan membuat hati ini semakin terasa teriris. Di satu sisi, aku merasa aku-lah yang salah. Aku seharusnya sadar akan statusku sebagai murid dan Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah guruku. Namun di sisi lain, aku sangat merasa tersakiti. Kakashi-_sensei_ telah membuatku percaya jika kami menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang teman.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu..

Suara berat itu..

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Aku tidak tau jika Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Sejak tadi aku berjalan hanya melihat kearah tumpukan-tumpukan salju di tepi jalan. Kakashi-_sensei_ bersandar di samping mobilnya.

Aku segera berbalik.

Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Karena setiap melihatnya, aku hanya melihat impianku yang sia-sia dan sakit hati ini terasa semakin menyiksa batin.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura!" Kakashi-_sensei_ menahan tanganku.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _Sensei!_ Aku mau pulang!" bentakku.

Aku menatap matanya yang sayu, membuatku lemah dan berhenti memberontak. Rasanya ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari kedua mataku ini. Cairan itu bening dan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Lupakan saja, _Sensei._ Aku yang salah. Aku berpikir jika _Sensei_ menyukaiku. Jadi aku terlalu percaya diri dan beranggapan jika kita memiliki hubungan," jawabku tenang. Perlahan, aku mencoba tersenyum pada Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi-_sensei_ diam. Aku kembali menatapnya."Bukankah kita sudah memiliki hubungan? Guru dan murid?" ucapku. Namun tingkahku yang terlihat tegar, justru membuatku semakin terasa sakit.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum, namun semakin terlihat seperti seringai.

"Jadi, kau suka padaku, Sakura?"

Mataku terbelalak saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menanyakan hal itu.

"A-apa? Yang be-benar saja, _Sensei!"_

Kakashi-_sensei_ semakin berseringai. "Tahukah kau, Sakura.." Perlahan Kakashi-_sensei_ mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. "Aku menyukaimu. Makanya aku tidak ingin kau terluka," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi-_sensei_ semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Mataku terpejam. Aku sudah membayangkan apa yang akan Kakashi-_sensei_ lakukan.

Namun..

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau lulus, Sakura!"

Eh?

Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Eh?"

Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum. Rasanya hangat di sekitar wajahku.

"Kenapa?" ucapku sedikit protes.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tertawa. "Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku masuk ke mobilnya dengan lesu. Kakashi-_sensei_ masih tertawa.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau lulus!"

.

おわり

.


End file.
